


People Watch

by liriouimh



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: description of people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29723193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liriouimh/pseuds/liriouimh





	People Watch

People Watch

I like to people watch.  
Someone accidentally dropping something on the floor, hoping no one notices.  
A person reading a book intensely.  
People smiling at their phones.  
Someone silently dancing to their earphones.  
A person staring at the ground, deep in thought.  
Quiet conversations and the hum of voices.  
Someone on an angering phone call, trying not to yell.  
Teenagers laughing loudly, having fun.  
A person laughing at something they read.  
People working hard on their laptops.  
Someone walking past, their headphones so loud I can hear their music.  
A person biting their pen in concentration.  
Little kids scream-laughing, enjoying life, chasing after a dog.  
I like to people watch.


End file.
